The One With Twister
by writerchic16
Summary: [Mondler] Chandler and Monica play a game of Twister. [Songfic to “Amazed” by Lonestar]


TOW Twister

Summary: Mondler Chandlerand Monica play a game of Twister. Songfic to "Amazed" by Lonestar

A/N: I heard this song on the radio today, and when I listened to the lyrics, I was like, "OMG that is so Chandler and Monica!" Hopefully you're a crazed Friends fan too and will agree with me.

FYI, I don't think the plot goes with the song, but it was the only cute one I could think of.

* * *

_Every time our eyes meet,  
This feeling inside me  
It's almost more than I can take.  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me,  
And it just blows me away.  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything,  
I can hear your thoughts,  
I can see your dreams._

"Monica, look! Look what I found! You gotta see!" Chandler dashed into the living room from the bedroom and jumped onto the couch in excitement. His surprise was cleverly held behind his back.

His heart nearly skipped a breath when his wife came to the couch from the kitchen. She was making dinner, therefore she had an apron tied around her waist and her hair in a messy knot. She would have killed him if he had snapped a photo, but he thought she was breathtakingly beautiful. Call it romantic sentimentality, but he distinctly felt a shiver run down his spine. The brunette raised an eyebrow at his childish eagerness. "I'm almost afraid to ask."

"You are _so_ gonna love it." With a flourish, Chandler whipped a large white box out so that she could see it. A large white box with kids balancing themselves on a multi-colored plastic mat. "It's Twister, baby!"

"'I'm gonna love it,' huh?" Monica scrunched her nose with distaste, taking it from Chandler to examine the cover. She read aloud, "'The game that ties you up in knots!' Ok, sweetie, do you know me at all?"

Chandler frowned, slightly hurt. "What? I thought you liked this game!"

"Yeah, ten years ago," Monica explained. "Aren't we a little old to be playing something made by Milton Bradley?"

Wrinkling his forehead, he glanced at the box. "It says 'ages 6 and Up.' We're 'Up,' aren't we?"

"At the moment, one of us isn't," Monica grumbled. "Where did you find this, anyway?"

"In _your_ closet," Chandler proclaimed smugly. "On the bottom under some romance novels."

"What were you doing in there?" Monica seethed, angry that he had found her secret stash of boredom-busters.

Chandler grinned sheepishly. "Searching for the romance novels you kept in there." When she stared at him incredulously, he blurted, "I found it under your pillow one day, and…and I'm sorry, but Murphy and Tony are meant to be together!"

"I know!" Monica exclaimed. "That one was the best! Did you get to the one where she's a spirit – "

"And he has to get her back into her comatose body? Yeah-huh! That's my favorite!" Chandler then quieted down suddenly. "So, um, do you want to play a very manly game of Twister?"

_I don't know how you do what you do,  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better.  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side,  
Forever and ever.  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you._

After Monica took off her apron and removing the ponytail holder from her hair, the two spread out the plastic mat, Monica smoothing the edges. Removing their shoes, Chandler paused. "Hey, you want to make this more fun?"

"You mean, more so than it already is?" Monica answered sarcastically.

Ignoring that, he suggested, "Let's play strip Twister!"

Monica's mouth opened in horror. "That game _exists_? God, people have dirty minds!"

Chandler laughed. "No, we can make it up as we go along. Remember that summer when we invented strip Happy Days game? Uh…" Thinking for a second, he instructed, "Okay, we'll play five times. Whoever loses has to lose a _big_ article of clothing – pants, shirt, underwear, etc. The one who has the most clothes by the end is Twister Champion!"

"Alright. Be prepared to be butt naked in front of a huge picture window!" Monica warned, her competitiveness already showing.

"Oh…should we close the blinds? Ross might not be too entertained." Chandler asked worriedly.

Smiling, Monica shook her head. "Nah, I've been meaning to scar him for life one of these days." Realizing something, she questioned, "Hey, who's going to be the spinner person?"

"I didn't think about that," Chandler admitted. "Well, we could always take turns. When its yours, I'll get out of my place and spin, and vice versa."

"Uh-uh. That wouldn't be fair. Someone could reposition themselves so that they'll balance better. Not happening." When it came to games, Monica was all about following the rules.

"Okay then," Chandler thought, then snapped his fingers. "I got it. We'll give each other random combos. Like, when it's you're turn, I would say the first thing that came to my head, for instance, 'right foot green.'"

"That could work," Monica smiled, imagining the various awkward stances she could put Chandler in. "Come on, let's try it."

"We should probably shake hands or something first," Chandler proposed. "Kind of a pact that would force us to remember that _it's just a game._"

Not missing the implied limit on her competitive spirit, Monica groaned, but replied, "Fine, but I think if it would be more sealing if we did _this_." She then kissed him on the lips for a good ten seconds.

Dazed, Chandler nodded. "Yeah, that's definitely better than shaking hands."

_The smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss,  
The way your whisper in the dark.  
Your hair all around me,  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart.  
I know it feels like the first time, every time,  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes._

"Chandler, move over! I can't reach the red!" Monica ordered. It was a half hour later, and both were extremely entangled. Her head upside down, she put her hand on the closest free spot. "Hah! Got it!"

Chandler winced. "Uh, no, I think it's safe to say that's _not_ a red circle."

Picking up her head, she pulled her hand back, which had been grasping Chandler's boxers. "Well, it's you're fault – you're the one who _told_ me 'left hand red'!"

"And you're the one who made me take off my pants after the first game!" Chandler shot back. He was situated so that he was bending backwards, his face toward the ceiling. "FYI, your butt's in my face."

"Ah, quit whining," Monica retorted. "It's a cute butt. You've said so yourself."

"Yeah, it is," Chandler agreed, his lips forming a sideways grin. "Have I mentioned how much I love Twister?"

Monica laughed. "You weren't so keen on it after the third game, when I made you take off your shirt."

Chandler feigned aggravation. "You could have been nice, you know! I'm wearing socks!"

"How fun would that have been?" Monica inquired teasingly.

"Apparently not very," Chandler muttered. _He_ had been nice when he won the second game. Monica's bare feet were on a blue and a yellow circle.

"Okay, my turn." Shaking hair out of her face, she commanded, "Right hand blue!"

"But blue's all the way over there!" Chandler complained. "And you know that!"

Monica gave a satisfied chuckle. "Yes I do, soon-to-be loser!"

"You're mean," Chandler accused, carefully shuffling his right hand along the plastic. With a triumphant "hah!" he reached the nearest blue circle. "In your face!"

"How can that be? You're not that coordinated!" Monica stated, disappointed.

"It's called 'karma,'" Chandler taunted. Deciding, he exclaimed, "Okay, now for revenge. Right foot yellow!"

Monica groaned. To reach the closest yellow, her right foot would have to cross under her left one. To her dismay, she tripped and crashed to the floor. "No!"

Standing, Chandler celebrated, "Ha ha! You lose, I win, victory dance in celebration of me!" With that, he did an awkward twirl, pumping his fists in the air.

"No, that's not it! There's still another game!" Monica protested.

"Yes, but now, that shirt is coming off, baby!" Chandler pronounced.

Monica tilted her head, thinking. "Will you unbutton it for me?" She asked innocently, then planted her lips on Chandler's.

"You're just trying to avoid losing again, aren't you?" Chandler accused, then paused. "And I'm questioning this why?"

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you,  
It just keeps getting better.  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever.  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you._

"Strip Twister! Cool, I wanna play!"

The two quickly glanced towards the door, becoming embarrassed when they saw Rachel and Joey standing in the doorway. Of course, the exclamation had been Joey's. They both stood, and Monica commented, "We weren't playing strip Twister! Not _right then_, anyway…"

"Oh my God," Rachel sighed dramatically. "This is so sad."

Chandler looked at her. "Because we're two married adults playing Twister?"

"No." Shaking her head, Rachel explained, "You're in a rut already! This was to spice up your romance!"

"No, honey, no," Monica assured, "Chandler found the game in my closet, and, well, one thing led to another…"

"Oh, okay, I feel better," Rachel responded, relieved.

""Where'd you guys get a Twister mat, anyway?" Joey asked, intrigued. "I know mine's in my closet. Me and this chic were playing it the other day – "

"I _think_ it was from the time," Monica purposefully interrupted. "We played it around eight years ago. No one took it home so I shoved it in my closet. I guess I kept it in case you guys wanted to play it again."

"We should do that more often," Joey declared seriously. His face brightening, he exclaimed, "Hey, let's play a round now!"

"Yeah! I call being the spinner person!" Rachel added. "Although you two should put on your clothes. I am _so_ not playing strip Twister."

"Fair enough." Chandler sighed. Silently promising to each other that they would continue where they left off later, Monica and Chandler proceeded to get dressed.

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you,  
It just keeps getting better.  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side,  
Forever and ever.  
Every little thing that you do,  
Every little thing that you do,  
Baby I'm amazed by you._


End file.
